Randomizer PBB Seasons 1-7
Season 7: All Stars Cast Voting History Season 6 "Most Twisted Season" *Purugly and Kricketune are actually Kricketot and Glameow from Season 5 now fully evolved, returning this season. *Secretly, Piplup and Prinplup are brother and sister. *Pikachu was voted as the first member of Team America week 1. *Buizel was voted as the second member of Team America week 2. *Flareon was voted as the third and final member of Team America week 3. *Buizel was voted as America's Favorite Juror. *After the Team America twist, Flareon won a total of $0, Buizel won a total of $45,000, and Pikachu won a total of $70,000 Season 5 Season 4 "DCU vs. Mega Round 2" Cast Voting History *The twist of this season is that there are 2 games going on in 2 different but similar houses. When someone from a team wins HoH, they nominate 2 houseguests from the opposing team. Then that team plays the Power of Veto. If a houseguest is vetoed, the HoH of the opposite team determines a replacement. Then, each team votes to evict one of their own, and each week 2 houseguests from each team leave. *When there are 7 houseguests left on each team, the teams are merged and everyone plays the same game once again. However, everybody must choose a partner, and each week, 2 duos will be nominated and a duo will leave until 6 houseguests remain. Season 3 "Nemesis" Have-Nots Voting History *6 houseguests entered with a nemesis. Cacnea is the daughter of Cacturne, and they have unfinished business. Sableye and Frillish are ex-boyfriends broken up by rumors. Bunnelby and Buneary were huge high school rivals. *Week 1 - Cacturne, Bunnelby and Sableye were immune since they could not participate in the HOH challenge, spying on the houseguests in a different room. They did not reveal themselves until after the challenge was over. Ampharos was immune for volunteering to be the odd one out of the HOH challenge, and Medicham is immune for being Ledian's partner in the challenge. Season 2 "DCU vs. Mega" Have-Nots Voting History Names with a Magenta color beside them are Team Mega Names with a Purple color beside them are Team DCU *Before the HOH Competition, (s) Magmar volunteered to sit out of the challenge and become the odd one out. Then teams were formed, and Magmar became the outcast. Magmar would join the team that will lose someone at eviction, which means whichever team does NOT have someone who wins HOH, they will get Magmar, but Magmar has immunity and cannot be nominated by the opposing team. *On week 3 eviction night, the audience voted for which houseguest should be taken off the block: Blaziken or Chikorita? The most votes went to Blaziken, and Eelektross had to nominate another houseguest from Team Mega. *Originally, Chikorita won the week 4 HOH competition, but her power was recalled on a day later with proof that her, Jynx, Magmar and Helioptile were cheating. As a result, the four became have-nots and could not participate in the redo HOH competition. *For the eviction on week 4, only the losing team (Team DCU) was allowed to vote to evict. *Day 29 is a double eviction, and also the day the Team Immunity twist ended. *Day 36 after Throh's eviction, Jynx was told to make her nominations, then the houseguests were told to vote to evict immediately afterwards with no veto competition. Season 1 "MVP" Have-Nots Voting History MVP nominations are shown in bold text.